someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Worms.rar
This is my first CreepyPasta, and i think it is going to be crappy as hell. ~ShadowTheDarkBR This all started some years ago, back in 2001. For those who don't know, Worms is a game developed by Team17, and it is a Strategy Game where you make your own team, made of worms, and the goal is simple: Eliminate the other team using a huge arsenal. Well, at that time I saw gameplay from Super Mario World and, feeling "nostalgic'd", I packed my old SNES back and decided to play my old games. I did a HUGE gameplay session, starting from Flashback to Super Mario All Stars. In the end, around 7 hours of straight gameplay, I found one of my fave games, called Worms. I decided to play but I noticed that the game wouldn't run, because of its age. I decided to get some sleep and, the next day I woke up and decided to google a SNES emulator and a Worms rom. Back in that time it was too hard to find any kind of emulators or roms, but I managed to find one after spending a lot of time on research. It was a link to a file called "Worms.rar" on a Russian website. I thought twice about downloading it, because I was very afraid of it being an actual worm, as in, a PC virus. I decided to download it and scanned it first, and it said it was virus free. I opened the RAR file and inside it there were 2 files: Worms.bat and Readfirst.txt. Inside the "Read First" file, I saw the following text in russian: Вы не можете отменить. I was kind of annoyed, since there weren't any translators and I didn't know russian. I decided to open the .bat file, which is something that makes me feel guilty. After opening the file, the game opened up and started to run, but it didn't play the "Classic" Worms main theme, it just played a glitchy audio sound although the game was running fine. After spending some time trying to understand anything since it was in russian, I managed to start the game and began playing. While trying to aim, I accidentally shot a mate, and, unlike what the game would normally do, the screen went red for 5 seconds and my mate died with 1 hit. It normally takes around 6 hits to kill a worm with the Shotgun though. That kind of scared me and I tried to close the game, but the game would just show a message when I tried to close it. The message read "You no stop". I decided to continue the gameplay, feeling kind of scared about what just happened. After some 1 and a half minutes of gameplay, I managed to kill one of the enemy worms and a message just popped up which read "I free, u trap". After that one I froze, looked at the screen, and wondered what I had done by downloading that game… but after 50 seconds I continued to play. I noticed after some time that the enemy AI was too hard, especially since my team couldn't even move. After some minutes, my last team mate died, and then the game froze for 5 minutes, and I just sat there, waiting for something to happen. When the game unfroze, a message appeared that read "The Soul have been vanished, devil can be you salvation". That sentence actually made me laugh, since the grammar errors were worse than mine (I'm not English/Australian/American/Scottish) and right after the message, a box appeared near my worm. Unlike the other message boxes you find in the game, it was red and green and with a kind of horn near it. I couldn't move except towards the direction of the box, and when I touched it, static started to creep onto the screen, and I started freaking out as a message appeared in game: "Finish This x1". I had no choice except to use it, since all the weapons in my inventory had been removed. Right when I equipped it, my screen started to flash some 8-bit-ish pictures, that appeared to look like a girl's body lying down in the front of a Highrise while people walked in front of it and didn't notice. At that time I was almost screaming from the creepiness and clicked accidentally. The moment the projectile touched the ground, I heard a loud sound and the screen went all red for some 6 seconds, and then the game closed. Petrified, I went out of my house for about 3 or 4 hours and came back after a long talk with one of my best friends, and we went back to my house. Then we saw that thing on my Desktop: A picture of a well dressed man, with short hair and a brown suit, staring at the screen, covered in blood, with a little "ID" on his tie, that had "Team 17" on it. The message "You can't cancel" was under the man, written in blood. After weeks and weeks without sleeping or eating much, I sent an email to the old Team 17's mail and after some time I've received this message: "You can't cancel" Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game